


Soul Journey

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wasn't always Sam's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Journey

It raises its arm, hand extended toward me

I did not acknowledge it, nor did I desire to

Its limb goes slack with defeat

But its hazel eyes say that it believes in things greater than itself

 

It lies on its stomach, writhing in its internal demons

I did not pity it, nor did I care to

Its legs drag it out of the chamber

But its needy eyes say that it can't carry itself anymore

 

Your fist is hovering above my swollen face, yours scrunched in fury

I couldn't imagine what you were going through — didn't fucking want to

You turn your back on me, jump out of my life for the final time

But your determined eyes say that you're fucking terrified, bitch

 

It stares at me coldly, gun firing at the innocent

I did not comprehend it, nor did I wish to

It's bleeding from a painful wound

But its glassy eyes say that it doesn't feel anything

 

If eyes were the key to the soul

You would be blind, my friend

 

 

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> The third stanza is from Dean's POV by the way.  
> Thanks for reading! You can check out my other work or... not. Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks. :)


End file.
